


Blood Red

by CatchMeLikeKyloRen



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Adult Red Riding Hood, Alpha! Kylo Ren, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Angst, Big Bad Wolf! Kylo Ren, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Developing Relationship, Dominant Kylo Ren, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Huntress! Rey, Kylo Ren is a stalker, POV Rey (Star Wars), Possessive Kylo Ren, Red Riding Hood AU, Red Riding Hood Elements, Red Riding Hood! Rey, Rey is a huntress, Reylo - Freeform, Scenting, Steamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-08 10:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15241488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatchMeLikeKyloRen/pseuds/CatchMeLikeKyloRen
Summary: Rey’s eyes landed on a wolf that protruded the most out of the rest. Its fur as black as coal, its teeth increasingly sharper than any she had ever seen before. And its eyes.Rey had seen those eyes before in a dream, in a nightmare. That same shade had turned from a glowing amber, to a red that resembled the exact shade of blood.She wasn’t going to allow that to happen, knowing that when it did, it would be her undoing.-Red Riding Hood AU with. Rey takes the role as Red Riding Hood. And Kylo Ren, the mysterious Big Bad Wolf, as well as an Alpha.





	Blood Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [resplendently](https://archiveofourown.org/users/resplendently/gifts).



> Hello! Thank you for stumbling upon my work. I’d like to dedicate this to a wonderful writer called resplendently for encouraging me to actually write this when I had my doubts. You can find her [here on AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/resplendently/pseuds/resplendently) and [here on tumblr](http://resplendxntly.tumblr.com/)
> 
> I’d just like to say that I haven’t written fanfiction in while, so you’ll have to excuse me for being a bit rusty. But I hope you enjoy!

It was hunting season.

 

Rey had spent most of the month enduring harsh conditions that generally occurred from dusk till dawn. At the end of the day she would return home to her small cottage, eat what little food she had, then she would attempt to get some rest before she was up in the early hours of the morning to start all over again.

 

Though, this was a yearly procedure. Ever since Rey turned sixteen, her luck had spiralled to rock-bottom. Not only was she unable to obtain any relevant hunts, but within each day of her pitiful life, she was certain that some sort of force was watching her. Alive or _not_. It had come to her before in dreams, that she remembered more as nightmares. Each time it would call out to her and as the dreams progressed, she fell more and more until eventually she slipped away from existence. Rey would wake deep into the hours of the morning, a short while before the sun would rise, and she’d stay awake for the rest of the day.

 

 Now at the age of nineteen, a large part of her feared that she would have those same dreams again. But considering how she hadn’t had them in a large period of time, she was able to carry on with her life as normally as she could. For a _huntress._

Beaded droplets of sweat had formed on Rey’s forehead as she pressed through the forest. She wiped at them hastily, her breathing coming out shallow as she attempted to stay as silent as she possibly could.

 

On the search for her most recent deal, she was eager on finding a hypothetical animal that would prey on the minds of the innocent. It was already signifigantly darker outside than it had been when she first ventured out of her home. She couldn’t help but smiled as she directed her tired gaze to the sky, admiring the way the stars appeared to hold the moon up.

 

Rey doubted there was going to be any opportunities for her to hunt. Just the concept of having to fight off any type of creature made her dizzy. Foxes she could handle. Bears, they required a little more effort and bravery. Wolves, however, they were a different case altogether. Rey had never experienced the wrath of an alpha before. Which she supposed could be considered a good thing. But it only made her less prepared, and more vulnerable for whenever she would have to face them.

 

The red cloak she wore was supposed to attract animals of all different types, shapes, sizes, and even hostilities. Even though it was like a swan in a pond of ducks, it brought her a sense of security. When she was abandoned by her parents, the cloak was the only thing that had been left with her. At the time, it was more of a blanket. But even now, it draped behind her as she sauntered throughout the woods.

 

Stopping, Rey moved to prop herself against a tree. She was worn-out. After exhausting another day, she had yet again caught nothing.  It was ironic, seeing as the area she had spent most of her time hunting in was rumoured to be one of the most perilous. It was claimed to inhabit wild, crazed beasts that no sane human could ever handle stumbling upon.

Rey had thought it would give her a major chance of detaining something. Though as the season neared to a close, she began to grow more and more desperate. She would take _anything_ by this point.

 

Rey was about to shut her eyes, to allow her body to rest longer than she typically would, for once. But an abrupt noise behind her managed to draw her attention away from unwinding. She listened diligently for a few seconds, her hand hovering over her belt just above her sword as she finally deciphered the sound as rustling.

 

As discreetly and as cautiously as she possibly could, Rey gradually peered out from behind the tree, preparing herself for combat. But the stiffness in her body instantaneously loosened when her eyes laid sight on a small, white, _rabbit_.

 

She scoffed softly, treading out further as she stared down at the critter in total disbelief.

 

“You don’t seem so scary,” she murmured, leaning down to scoop the little creature up into her arms. It didn’t seem as intimidated by her as she would have anticipated, and she admired it for its courage. She let her hand rest atop its head, stroking her fingers against the soft fur. She checked underneath it, discovering that it was a male, which soon caused a small smile to grace her features.

 

“Out of every other animal possible, you’re the only one I’ve managed to catch,” she said slowly, tilting her head. “What are the odds, huh?”

 

Rey didn’t want to murder him. It seemed a waste to let something, that appeared to be more than what it let on, die in such a barbaric way. Plus, she was beginning to grow fond of the little critter.

 

She knew it would be easy to let him go. Perhaps he had a family out there, waiting for him. She knew all about that. There was a possibility that if she set him down, he would just go back to wherever his home was.

 

But a small sense of doubt settled over her. What if he didn’t have a home? She’d basically just be setting him up for death. Knowing her luck, she’d put him down, leave, then some deranged beast would emerge from nowhere and rip him to shreds.

 

Millions of scenarios ran through her head in the small amount of time she spent holding onto him. Her gaze had moved to his eyes, which were staring back at her. She could imagine him pleading her to take him. To protect him from the dangers of the world that seemed so cruel towards defenceless little creatures such as himself.

 

“Alright, fine,” she said, acting as though he had been asking her. Even though he was probably looking at her as if she was the most stupid thing he had ever seen. Amusement flickered in her eyes, and she shook her head.

 

Rey was glad that she was the only human in the area she found herself in. If anyone else had stumbled by, they would have thought her to be insane. Which wouldn’t surprise her. And she’d mostly likely do something completely idiotic that would prove their suspicions.

 

Cradling the rabbit gently in her arms, she rotated back in the direction of her home. “I think I’m going to call you BB-8.” Then with a proper excuse to go back, she held her chin up, moving her feet towards the trail.

 

As unsatisfactory as it was that she hadn’t succeeded in capturing anything dangerous, she felt a little bit of pride at the thought that she at least gave a new sense of security to her new companion. Besides, there was always tomorrow. And she was far too stubborn to let the season end without taking down something of importance.

 

 -

 

Rey was convinced that by the time they finally reached the small cottage, it was midnight. There weren’t as many stars as there had been when she had previously looked up to the sky, and she felt a small sense of displeasure sink through her gut at the realisation.

 

It wasn’t like she relied on the stars. She had far too many problems going on in her own life to start daydreaming about little orbs of light, though they were useful in guiding her home. But in a world where she had no one, she felt a little less lonely at the idea of some type of being out there, guarding her. 

 

As childish as it seemed, sometimes it would help her get to sleep at night when she was unable to. Whether it be because of discomfort, too much energy, or even the nightmares that would taunt her until she was only capable of feeling paranoia for a short amount of time. 

 

Stepping into her home, Rey lingered for a couple of seconds. She knew that anything could have happened to the place whilst she was out. Anyone could have broken in, and there was a likelihood that they were still there. It was just one of the many consequences of living in the isolation of the forest. 

 

Though she could handle it. She had managed for basically all her life, believing that the only person she could count on was herself. Because when worst came to worst, Rey was the only one that gave a damn about what happened in her life. As much as she used to wish she could have someone, being alone for so long eventually became a preference. It helped that she didn’t need to worry about anyone else.

 

Walking over to the damaged wooden table that sat just next to her sad excuse of a kitchen, Rey placed her basket down. She opened the cupboard, seizing a small roll of bread as she proceeded to lean against the counter. Chewing the hard crust had felt like sandpaper against her tongue but it was the only thing she had left to eat.

 

Her eyes glanced down to BB-8, who was sitting just a few feet away from her. His eyes bored into her hand intensely, clearly expecting her to share. Rolling her eyes, she broke off half of what she had, chucking it down to him as she finished the piece in her mouth.

 

After eating her ‘meal’, Rey washed down the bland taste with some water that she had been saving for the past few days. Surprisingly, it was harder to obtain than anything else, and that included food and animals.

 

Another yawn left her lips, and she realised that it would be in her best interest to get some rest. It was more than likely that she would be up and out of the house before sunrise, just like every other day. Though it did seem enticing to let herself spend some more time in bed, she knew that it was improbable that she would go through with it.

 

Picking up BB-8 once more, Rey carried him up the stairs to her bedroom. After setting him down on her bed, she moved towards her closet. Within minutes she had already managed to undress and change into her nightgown. Her hair was tied up into three loose buns to keep it out of her face whilst she slept.

 

Then she climbed into her makeshift bed, allowing BB-8 to join her underneath the thin blanket. He felt soft against her, and the smoothness of his fur was comforting. 

 

It was the first time she had ever let someone sleep beside her, or with her. Then again, there weren’t a lot of opportunities for her to do so beforehand. She hadn’t met a lot of people in her lifetime, mostly just animals and wildlife.

 

But she was happy, _she thought_ , already drifting to sleep.

 

 _Well_ , she believed she was.

 

-

 

_When Rey woke up, she was no longer in her bedroom. The warmth that had aided her into sleep was now freezing cold. There was no light whatsoever, not even the moon was in the sky. But there were trees._

_Trees that leaned towards her, their wood as dark as charcoal. Their branches thin and sharp with each thorn that clung on. She wondered if it would hurt to touch them, and her hand reached out slowly and hesitantly._

_But out of the corner of her eye, she saw something move. Her eyes flickered towards it, only to see two bright amber orbs staring back at her._

 

_Rey began to feel hot, as if she was burning. And that’s when she saw the flames._

_They were tall, sparking out every so often to nip at her flesh. Circling her like a predator._

_She began to feel claustrophobic, as if the world was closing in on her. But a low growl interrupted her thoughts, and before she could even try to shield herself, she was being tackled to the ground by something much larger and heavier than her._

_Rey tried to scream, tears welling in her eyes as multiple stinging sensations ripped at her body._

_She turned to face the creature, having no weapon whatsoever to fight back._

_It was then that she noticed that those same orbs she had seen were now right in front of her, but they were no longer amber. They were blood red._

She lurched forward, a choked sob escaping her throat as she gripped roughly at the blanket previously covering her body. But she saw that she was now back in her room, the light from the moon shining in through her window.

 

She panted heavily, sniffing as she tried to catch her breath.

 

Turning to the side, she saw a very startled BB-8 staring at her, nudging into her body. He must have known what was going on, which only confused her more. But she didn’t let herself think too much of it.

 

Swivelling around, Rey pushed the blankets off her body, standing up from the bed. She grabbed a small towel from her drawer, wiping away the sweat that was clouding her forehead.

 

Then she walked over to the window, taking slow easy steps in hopes it would calm her heartbeat, which was racing erratically.

 

Exhaling, she sat against the thin ledge, bringing her legs up so that she wasn’t sitting so awkwardly.

 

Rey leaned her head against the cold glass, her eyes shutting at the cold sensation.

 

She sat like that for hours. Not budging once, completely awake the entire time.

 

Though the nightmare had felt different than usual. As much as the terror had increases, she was able to calm down more easily than she normally would.

 

Rey wondered if it was perhaps because of BB-8’s presence in the room. She couldn’t tell, but he did seem concerned when she suddenly jumped up.

 

It was only when the warm light from the sun began to arise from behind the trees that Rey was fully able to gain a more controlled awareness of her consciousness.

 

She stood once more from her spot by the window, retreating into her bathroom to get dressed for another day. As always, her cloak was necessary, and she ensured to put it on before she left the room.

 

BB-8 had followed her down the steps, as if he knew where they were going. He truly did intrigue her.

 

The male rabbit hopped up onto the table next to her basket, and she helped him into the interwoven strips of cane with gentle hands before she moved past to get to her cabinet. She had a strange feeling that she would need more than just her usual weapons when entering the woodland, which should have been intimidating. But it only made her excited at the thought that she might be able to hunt something.  

 

 

Grabbing her sword and two small-sized daggers that could fit into her boots, she picked up her basket. Walking to the door, she grabbed her cloak, tying it around her neck before she stepped outside and into the forest. 

 

-

 

From the time it took her to get from her cottage to the region of the forest she had found herself in, it was already mid-afternoon. The sun had descended slightly from its highest point in the sky, but the heat still radiated onto the softness of Rey’s skin.

 

BB-8 hadn’t made much noise or movement from within her basket. The last time she checked, he had seemed fine. The rabbit had curled into a ball shape, snoring away while the girl walked down the path.

 

Once again, she hadn’t run into any sort of creature on her journey.

 

The more time she spent looking for something that undoubtedly wasn’t planning to make an appearance any time soon, the more hope she lost.

 

Her plans had been trampled when she was unable to catch anything on her first few days of the season.

 

She could almost imagine that the moment it was over, everything she was searching for would come out of nowhere. But then, the intentions would be lost, and there wouldn’t be much point in capturing something with little value.

 

Her steps faltered when she heard what she assumed was the sound of water rippling just up ahead. Intrigued, she quickened her pace until she found herself in front of a stream.

 

Leaning down, she tightened her grip on her basket as she dipped her other hand in to feel the coldness of the water.

 

A small smile graced her features and she brought her hand back, shaking it lightly. Her eyes focused in on some boulder-like rocks that seemed to create a makeshift bridge going across to the other side of the stream.

 

Keeping her hold on the basket firm, she jumped onto the first boulder, grateful that there wasn’t much of a distance. She was able to make her way to the other side within a few moments but had to be slow and careful on her way over, considering the spaces only got larger.

 

With her feet landing steadily on the ground, Rey resumed her walk on the forest floor, confident that she may have a progressive chance of unearthing something now that she was in an unfamiliar area. It also increased her chances of risk and danger.

 

But Rey believed she was prepared. She had waited long enough.

 

 

The further she got into the zone she was in, she noticed that it was a lot louder. With the sounds of crickets surround her every move. The way the trees seemed to tilt from the wind.

 

There was even a small patch of flowers that she had stumbled across, and she was eager to inspect.

 

Setting her basket down next to her, Rey kept her balance whilst she squatted. She picked out the plants that caught her eye first before moving onto the more accustomed ones.

 

Her body froze, and she turned her head slowly to discover what had caused the reflex.

 

It was only when she spotted a fox, that she allowed herself to still, ceasing any abrupt movements so that she wouldn’t startle the creature.

 

Then she moved forward, letting her knees sink into the ground as she began to crawl towards them.

 

Fortunately, they hadn’t noticed her yet. Much to her satisfaction, they seemed to be too concentrated on digging something up from beneath the dirt.

 

Rey watched as their head lifted slowly, turning to face a certain direction. The animal sniffed the air, turning itself to start walking in the opposite direction it had faced.

 

It all happened in a flash of black and white and Rey had to sit up to see what was actually going on.

 

Her eyes widened when she realised what had just happened.

 

There, standing only a few feet away from her, was a _wolf_.

 

The fox she had previously intended to capture, was now hanging loosely from its mouth, and it began to shake its head violently until the creature ripped in half.

 

She watched, too entranced to pull her gaze away. Even when she watched the blood and the organs of the fox drip from the wolf’s mouth.

 

It eventually noticed her, dropping the remains of the critter as its eyes flickered towards her own. It appeared to be a little shocked by her presence, but its hostility was quick to return as it gave a vicious snarl. Saliva and blood spilling from its mouth as it bared its teeth.

 

Her stomach churned in disgust, and slowly, she rose to her feet.

 

“Finally,” she said, a dark tone to her voice as she kept her stare on the animal ahead, not daring to look anywhere else but its eyes.

 

Abruptly and rapidly, it ran at her. Like an aggressive bull would towards something red.

 

She watched as it leapt into the air, and if she had been any slower, it would have got her. But she moved just in time, thrusting her dagger into an open area on its throat.

 

The moment it landed on the ground, she turned, waiting in anticipation to see if it would rise again.

 

It didn’t. The lack of movement giving her a sense of pride that her hit had been fierce enough to kill the brute.

 

She approached slowly, not wanting to risk it suddenly snapping at her. But it remained limp, and as she kneeled beside it, the absence of its pulse deemed it dead.

 

Pulling her dagger from its neck, she brought out her sword, ready to cut through the wound to separate its head from its body.

 

A loud roar behind her caused her to flinch and she dropped her weapon, swiftly turning towards the cause of the noise.

 

Her eyes widened impossibly, her brows furrowing in both fear and confusion.

 

There was now a line of wolves, all sneering and growling at her. Their eyes were narrowed and ravenous.

 

It was clear that she was outnumbered, and she began to comprehend just how much she had underestimated the risks of entering a foreign place.

 

She gulped, swallowing anxiously as she gradually rose to stand from her spot next to the creature’s body.

 

Rey’s eyes landed on a wolf that protruded the boldest out of the rest. Its fur as black as coal, its teeth much sharper than any she had ever seen before. And its eyes…

 

Her blood ran cold, and she was convinced that her heart had skipped a beat.

 

Its eyes were amber, matching the identical colour to the beast she had seen in her dreams.

 

She could feel her body trembling, extending her hand to grab her basket.

 

They didn’t move like she had anticipated, their eyes fixed on her. She grasped the situation, realising that they were waiting for her to run.

 

It was a stupid decision, but she wasn’t going to let herself die so barbarically. Especially not to the hands, or paws, of animals that she was supposed to be capable of handling.

 

She turned, and she ran. Faster than she ever had in her _life_.

 

Rey had seen those eyes before in a _dream_ , in a _nightmare_. That same shade had turned from a glowing _amber_ , to a red that resembled the exact shade of _blood_.

 

She wasn’t going to allow that to happen, knowing that when it did, it would be her _undoing_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please feel free to leave any feedback, I’d love to know what you think. You can find me [ here ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/catchmelikekyloren) on tumblr.
> 
> I'm not sure if it's too short??? But, I hope to improve length in the next few chapters.
> 
> Please remember to leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed, it would mean the absolute world to me :)


End file.
